


It's Raining Cats and Dogs… but Mainly Cats

by hcwlingnights



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Beronica and cats what more do you want, F/F, betty wants to save all the strays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 20:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10199141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcwlingnights/pseuds/hcwlingnights
Summary: Betty finds a stray cat on her way home and fluffiness ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and sweet for my Beronica needs.

  1. "Elizabeth Cooper, what is that?"



  
Veronica had been making them dinner in their Manhattan loft, which the girl had gotten together after they'd both graduated from NYU last year, Betty for journalism and Veronica for law. Veronica had just gotten a job at a new law firm, and they'd planned to spend the night celebrating. What Veronica did not plan for was her girlfriend to come home soaking wet, with an equally wet mewling cat in her arms.

  
"I'm sure you can tell what it is Ronnie, you're a worldly girl I'm sure you've seen a cat before." Betty uttered matter of factly as she wriggled out of her shoes and left them at the door before moving swiftly into the apartment. Without saying a word more she disappeared into the bathroom, only to appear moment later with the cat wrapped in a towel.

  
"No no no, Betty! Don't put it in our towels, we don't know where it's been!" Veronica protested hopelessly, watching in dismay as Betty began to dry off the small creature. Her comment did nothing but earn her a glare, as Betty refused to stop on her mission.

  
"I was leaving the subway and I saw this little girl shaking under a bench." She finally explained, before she began cooing softly to the cat. "Poor baby, all alone in the rain. Nobody was stopping for her." Betty stroked the cat's head, and the cat pushed against her hand lovingly in return. Veronica watched the whole ordeal with growing horror as she realized what this would likely mean.

  
"Betty, we cannot keep her. She's not even a kitten, she's a full grown cat! And she's black, isn't that supposed to mean bad luck?" She protested, and Betty gasped in shock, turning to fully face the shorter girl.

  
"What, are you saying just because she's older, she's not as precious? And that superstition isn't real, you know that! Just look at her face Ronnie!" With that, Betty maneuvered her body to position the cat right in front of Veronica's face. Veronica quickly closed her eyes and turned around, earning a raised eyebrow from Betty. "Ronnie… why won't you look at the cat?" She asked, her curiosity evident in her tone.

  
"Because as soon as I do I'm going to fall in love with it and it's only going to make it harder when we bring it to the shelter tomorrow, because it cannot stay here!" Veronica exclaimed, walking away from Betty and the admittedly adorable cat to tend to dinner once more. "We can't keep it Betty!"

* * *

  
A week later, Veronica found herself purchasing a cat tree, along with cat nip and various other cat novelties for their newfound companion, River (Veronica would argue that the name was in honor of River Song from Doctor Who, her newfound guilty pleasure, but both the girls knew that it was really in honor of the town where they met).

As Veronica returned home from the pet shop, she found Betty and River both asleep on the couch, the cat curled up contentedly besides Betty, who had her arm draped around the animal. Veronica shook her head softly.

  
What she wouldn't do to keep her love happy.


End file.
